


Celebratory Feast

by joanneswriting



Category: the Arcana game - Fandom, the arcana
Genre: Birthday Tribute, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneswriting/pseuds/joanneswriting
Summary: A one-shot for Julian's birthday (that I only got around posting here rip me)





	Celebratory Feast

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic featuring my apprentice Amihan! Go check out my tumblr blog @hilarythemermaid for other works and writing/drawing tips

His face was priceless throughout the entire trip.

 

Not in a mocking way, of course, definitely not, but it was the type that felt ethereal; at least, for her. Julian was a man who wore his heart in his sleeve, and it showed in his facial expressions. Wrinkles showed up around his eyes whenever he smiled, his glare chilly whenever he sent his infamous stare to a less than a desirable individual, eyebrows very fluid to match his emotions. Sometimes, Amihan wondered whether Julian was more fit to be an actor rather than a doctor, but then an incident happens that requires medical attention, and with all the professionalism and expertise he can muster Julian quickly attends to the problem, then her doubts are quelled. Besides, Julian flourishes in helping people, and who was she to stop him?

 

In the present, Amihan felt comforting stray drops splash across her face, the salty breeze a sweet caress that could be matched by no other (except maybe Julian’s), invigorating through and through. She was standing by the side of the ship, nothing but the vast sea across the horizon, the sky a soft orange splashed in with purples and reds, a beautiful sight all around. Somewhere, Julian was mingling with the rest of the crew as they sang shanty after shanty, celebrating the end of a day of hard work maintaining Mazelinka’s ship as they were set off course to Nevivon, alongside Julian’s birthday.

 

Yes, definitely a time of celebration.

 

Amihan heard Mazelinka approaching rather than seeing her, her steps sure-footed and voice assuring, “It’s been almost a month since we left Vesuvia, you aren’t sick of the scenery yet?”

“How could I be, Mazelinka?” Amihan chuckled as she greeted the wizened captain, “The sea has always been home.”

“Even if this is your first time on the open sea?” Mazelinka asked with a hint of playfulness. Amihan smiled, “My name literally means ‘storm’, so yes.”

“Ah, mind helping Pasha in setting dinner up? It’s lobster, just for tonight.”

“No problem, make sure the crew lays off the whiskey from Julian though, we just found out his liver’s not doing well after having the seal for years. His body’s keeping up with washing out all he drank before.” Mazelinka frowned at that, “I swear that boy has never learned how to look after himself, thanks for telling me.” She sauntered off to the crew, yelling out how she’s going to kick them off the ship if they so much let her grandkid have a sip of alcohol, her trusty wooden spoon in her hands as she threatened them.

 

Amihan left to the kitchens, where Portia was swiftly prepping dinner for everyone on board, humming a tune under her breath. She perked upon seeing the dark haired magician, “What brings you here ‘round these parts? I thought you were in charge of lookout.”

“Mazelinka wants me to help you with dinner, anything I could do?” She shrugged as she leaned at the table. Portia said with a mischievous look in her eyes, “Well, I’ve been wondering how to cook the lobster without a fire….”

 

“That turned out better than I expected.” Amihan grinned at Portia once everything was finished. The ginger gave a smile in return and hollered to the crew that it was meal time. As more people gathered at the galley, it became immediately obvious how Mazelinka and Julian were the only members missing. Amihan voiced out this concern, but it was squashed, “Wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

Sure enough, the missing family showed up, Mazelinka’s sash around Julian’s eyes, the woman looking like a threatening mouse against her tall grandson, gently jostling his back as to show which direction he should go. “I’m sure you can remove the blindfold by yourself.” Mazelinka retorted once she settled herself at my left, all of us screaming a joyous “Happy Birthday!” once Julian already had the sash taken off. True enough to his nature, his brows arched high against his forehead in surprise, eyes wide with appreciation and mirth, the o of his mouth replaced with a wild smile. It was immediately gone in a second, though, as he resumed his surprised look to turn into a fainting pose in a flash, “Oh, ‘tis but a surprise of a grand celebration! How my poor heart can’t take it!” He proceeded to drop himself on the floor, expecting someone to catch him, but was only met with the hardened wooden deck and loud racophous laughter. A hurt look flashed his face before his lover approached him and gave a hand, “Sorry ‘bout that, too good to pass up.” “You wound me, darling.” He said with a betrayed tone, but his grin was wicked with glee, signifying that all was forgiven, emphasized by a swift kiss on the cheek. Amihan chuckled and walked side by side with Julian to enjoy his birthday feast with everyone that was close to his heart.


End file.
